the_stars_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
ICHIGO
CODE 015, otherwise known as Ichigo (Japanese: イチゴ), is the Leader of Squad 13 from the Darling in the FranXX Franchise and is the one of the many STARS Members. She also appeared in Survivee: Island, but ended up in 20th Place. PERSONALITY As a Leader, Ichigo is a reliable, responsible and serious Member. She is also very considerable and caring for her friends at times, despite being called 'Boring'... HISTORY After a mission protecting Plantation 13 from a Klaxosaur attack, Ichigo went to check on Hiro, who was severely injured. She wanted him well and healthy again. She was then interrupted by Goro, her FranXX Partner, when he alarmed her Zero Two was acting crazy. They went to check on Zero Two, a vortex opened, taking Goro along with a Klaxosaur fragment. Ichigo had to save Goro, before that Klaxosaur fragment fell in the wrong hands... RELATIONSHIPS GORO: Goro is Ichigo's FranXX Partner. He often supports Ichigo's actions and decisions. After the vortex stole him, Ichigo only has time to find Goro, either with her Team, or on her own... HIRO L: Hiro and Ichigo are childhood friends and are close as siblings. Ichigo has always had feelings for Hiro, but never admits it to her fellow Members, not even Hiro himself. SHADOW: Ichigo has always been suspicious towards Shadow, she always stating she never trusts him, due to him being a villain. One thing Ichigo hates about Shadow is the fact he constantly calls her 'Boring'. AERROW: Aerrow is neutral to Ichigo, it's nice to have decent conversations with each other. SIDESWIPE: Ichigo can't really stand Sideswipe from time to time. This is mainly due to him never paying attention and playing by his own rules... HIKARU: After the battle against a Fire Vulture, Hikaru offered to help Ichigo find Goro. They both get along decently, Ichigo is always focused on her missions, while Hikaru is the same, but has time to relax as well. Hikaru also knows about Ichigo's Crush on Hiro L. TAILS: After the vortex stole Omega, Tails has been interested with Ichigo's Dimension. Not many know this, but Tails actually asked Ichigo to ride the Delphinium, where Ichigo always declines the offer. Tails is well aware of Ichigo's Crush on Hiro L. 'GALLERY' Ichigo-0.png|ICHIGO in Survivee: Island TRIVIA: * She is currently the only Japanese Member * Ichigo, along with Hiro L, are the only Members to appear from Darling in the FranXX * Her favorite number is 15 * She is one of three Members to never have fun, the other two being Shadow and Aerrow ** But unlike Shadow and Aerrow, Ichigo refuses to have fun * She is considered as the Most Boring Member ** Although, she likes cats and often plays with them, while the other Members aren't looking * Ichigo is a good swimmer * She is fluent in English and Korean * She does not care for music ** If she did, her favorite song would be Psycho by Baekhyun Category:Darling in the FranXX Members Category:STARS Category:Survivee